


dance like nobody's watching (for it's just you and me)

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Conflict Resolution, Crack and Angst, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Smoking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: isogai shrugs softly. “i’m not too minded by it, since it’s not true,” he shakes his head in disapproval. "i'm not in love with maehara.”isogai is very much in love with maehara.(or no one tells you it's weird falling in love with your childhood best friend)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma & Maehara Hiroto, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	dance like nobody's watching (for it's just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> wasp: oh hey i havent wrote anything properly dedicated to maeiso yet i should probably get on that, considering they're my comfort ship  
> wasp: spits out this
> 
> yeah. can u tell i love maeiso? excellent boys- i have a lot of things to say about them.
> 
> ngl- i really like this fic. although its long and some parts difficult to write, i think this is one of my faves. there was an equal level of projection onto BOTH characters and overall, im pleased with the way this came out!! it defo has some of my favourite scenes ive ever written in it (wait till u get to the Bathroom Scene (tm)- that made me CRY writing it (in a good way though dw)) 
> 
> song rec time (this hunk of a fic gets three!)- [don't delete the kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqxE-zppu30&list=PLzFF-AP2Mh2bXbAgGWqFOV3wztM9YXoqm&index=98), [heat waves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT7F15T9VBI) and [she could be satan, for all i know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-3nduQD7Yo)

Isogai Yuuma and Maehara Hiroto first meet when they’re the grand old age of six years old, when the Isogai’s move to a new house in a new part of town. Isogai’s father had told his son that the next-door neighbours had a child about his age and that he should probably go introduce himself. But Isogai is a shy child, much preferring to hide away in the comfort of his room with his books.

But, like most things that involve Maehara Hiroto, he makes an appearance anyways, in his own unique way. Isogai’s helping his mother plant new flower beds when a football flies over their fence, landing squarely in the garden. Isogai picks it up in his hands, confused at its sudden presence.

A boy with choppy ginger hair and a purple plaster over his nose pops his head from over the fence. His eyes, which are a similar shade of orange, brighten when he sees the ball. “That’s my ball,” He points. “Can I have it?”

Isogai walks over to the fence. “Yeah. Okay.” He lifts the ball up, which the other boy eagerly accepts.

“Thanks. You’re new.”

“We just moved,” Isogai waves. “I’m Yuuma.”

“Cool. I’m Hiroto,” Maehara introduces. “Do you like football?”

Isogai nods. “Yeah.” He finds himself saying, even though he’s never been interested in it before.

Maehara’s smile grows wider. “Cool! Wanna come over and play?”

Isogai looks back at his mother, who’s still attending to the flowerbeds, for permission. She nods. “You can and go play, Yuuma,” She waves at Maehara, who shyly waves back. “Just be back in time for dinner.”

Maehara (or Hiro, as his father calls him) _loves_ football and teaches Isogai some (admittedly pretty cool) tricks. He’s loud, has a soft spot for white chocolate and his favourite dinosaur is a velociraptor. His birthday is on December 6th, which makes him three weeks younger than Isogai.

He finds out that they’re to attend the same school, with Maehara asking if they can walk together. Isogai agrees

Before he really knows it, the two are friends.

But then Maehara moves and there’s a police car outside his house more often than not. Isogai doesn’t see Maehara for two weeks and by the time he’s mustered up enough courage to go and knock on the Maehara’s front door, a stranger opens the door and regretfully informs him that the old family has moved away, not leaving a forwarding address.

Isogai asks his parents about it who shake their head softly. “Sorry, Yuuma,” His mother pets his head, combing her fingers through his hair. “They didn’t even mention anything to us.”

“I just wish I could’ve said goodbye,” Isogai mumbles, leaning into his mother. “I still have Hiro’s football.”

His father comes up behind him and lifts him off his feet. “Well, you’ll just have to hold on to it until you see him again.” He grins, spinning Isogai around and Isogai giggles and then, Maehara Hiroto becomes a thing of the past and his football that he left behind is hidden away under Isogai’s bed and he gets new neighbours anyways.

It’s nearing the end of elementary school when Isogai’s asked to start thinking about junior high. It seems like such a daunting and impossible mountain, the idea of leaving his school (that he just got the hang of) to go and repeat the process somewhere else? It doesn’t seem appetising. Or easy.

There’s loads of choices, ranging from some of the best schools in the country to some of the worst. Isogai’s one of the smartest in his class so he’s focusing more on the upper end of the scale.

His classmate, the boy with red hair and a funny name (who’s just as smart as him) mentions a private junior high school. “Kunugigoaka,” He pronounces the word slowly. “It’s _the_ _best_ in the country.”

Isogai looks down at the flyer he’s been handed, the paper heavy in his hands. “Its approval rates are worse than some top universities,” He looks at the other boy. “You think you’ll get in?”

Red shrugs. “I think we both could,” He leans in closer to Isogai. “We’re both smart enough.”

Isogai hadn’t even considered private schooling until the other had mentioned it but as he walks home alone (no Maehara to keep him company), the word Kunugigoaka rings out in his head until it’s the only thing he can think about. When his parents ask about what junior high he’s thinking about, he practically stumbles over his words.

“Kunugigoaka,” He exclaims happily. “It’s _good._ ” He hands his mother the flyer. She takes it with a muddled look on her face.

“Yuuma,” She starts slowly and Isogai can already brace what’s coming next. “This school looks lovely but it’s,” She winces. “Quite expensive.”

His father examines the flyer. “The application process is free,” He points out. “Why don’t we let Yuuma at least try?”

Isogai is allowed to take the Kunugigoaka admission test but with the added pinch of salt that he probably won’t be able to attend. It doesn’t matter too much, Isogai’s just glad he’s being mentally tested enough now. The exam he sits consists of 5 parts and it just seems _right,_ with the level of questions, the marks allocated. He might’ve struggled with the mathematics section but everything else seemed to fit like a glove.

After the test, prospective students have to have a one-on-one interview with a senior member of staff. Isogai realises a little too late that he’s going to be interviewed by the _principal._

Maybe it’s the dim lighting of the office, or the empty stare in those purple eyes, or maybe it’s the fact there’s a tank of centipedes to Isogai’s right but the principal is _terrifying._ His voice is like tar, deep and thick and he appears to be well-mannered but there’s something off about him, something that Isogai can’t quite whittle down.

Regardless of his feelings about the school’s principal, Kunugigoaka offer Isogai a place. In its highest class- A. Isogai feels like he’s just won the lottery. His mother congratulates him and _then_ his father reveals that they managed to scrape together enough money for him to attend.

It’s a good day to be Isogai Yuuma.

The Kunugigoaka uniform fits him perfectly and he practically skips to school, unable to hide his excitement. He arrives to A Class and gives the room a quick glance, trying to memorise most of his classmates. Akabane, from elementary school, is here and he sends Isogai a smile when they meet each other’s gaze. There’s a boy who looks _exactly_ like Akabane, except with orange hair. He doesn’t look too happy to be here, with the sharp look in his eyes.

It turns out that Kunugigoaka is not just academically challenging but _fast._ Like a race that’s almost impossible to keep up in, a race where the only winners are the teachers who set the pace. Well, it’s impossible for _some._ Isogai finds himself enjoying school more than he ever has before.

He runs for student council but unfortunately, doesn’t make the cut but that’s okay. The boy who does win, orange hair from his class, turns out to be the principal’s only son. Some pieces click into place. Asano seems as cool and calculating as a hidden blade but, at the end of the day, he’s still just a child so Isogai smiles at him and congratulates him on his win.

Kunugigoaka, for its low acceptance rate, sure seems to house most of the people Isogai’s known in his life. For example, while finishing off a homework task that requires the use of the library, he spots a boy with ginger hair staring at his work, visibly distressed. A name wafts into Isogai’s head but he ignores it. There’s no way it could be him. Regardless, Isogai goes over to help the boy, who’s apparently struggling with geography.

“Oh, I like Geography,” Isogai finds himself saying, asking for the other’s pen. “May I…?”

“What? Oh. Yeah, sure.”

Isogai explains backwash shores to other, who thanks him nearly a thousand times over and introduces himself as Maehara.

Isogai blinks at him. “…Hiroto, right?”

Maehara frowns. “Yeah? How did you know?”

“I think we used to be neighbours.”

It takes a moment for the penny to drop but when it does, Maehara grins, eyes bright. “Isogai! Holy shit!”

After a small catch up, Isogai learns that Maehara’s in D Class. He doesn’t seem too bothered about it, dismissing it with a, “Hey, at least I’m not in E Class, right?”

Isogai’s not too convinced. “I don’t think you’re D Class material either, though. You could easily be in A or B,” He says, thinking about Akabane, who’s reputation hangs over him like a bucket of ice water. “There’s certainly less… capable individuals.” If Maehara made it into Kunugigoaka, he has the potential to be in A Class, that much Isogai is sure of. It just comes down to effort.

“A Class.. _._ phew. I don’t think that’s possible,” Maehara shakes his head in disapproval. “But B Class sounds manageable. Kinda.”

Isogai and Maehara become friends again, with Isogai still in shock that he found Maehara again (At Kunugigoaka, of all places). Isogai decides to help tutor Maehara, to help the other’s grades, to which the other graciously accepts.

Maehara hasn’t changed in the six or so years. His hair’s longer now and there’s a scar on the bridge of his nose that’s faint but ever-present but he wears the same lazy grin as always and he still plays football. Amongst the sea of new confusion at Kunugigoaka, Isogai supposes its nice to see a familiar face.

However, the night changes fast. The boat is rocked.

It’s during one of their joint study sessions, at the vacant Maehara residence, when Isogai gets the phone call.

When they bury his father, taken away by a drunk driver, it’s a wet and windy day, with the sky covered with dark clouds. Isogai invites Maehara because he doesn’t know who else to invite and the other brings his father. Isogai tries his best not to cry because Yuki and Yuzuki need their brother to be _strong_ and his mother needs him to be someone to rely on. However, after the ceremony, Maehara wordlessly taps him on the shoulder and pulls him into a hug. Isogai hides his tears in the crook of Maehara’s neck.

“Kunugigoaka.” His mother starts, a few days after the ceremony. It’s late, with just her and Isogai up. There’s a load of papers strewn about the table and a calculator.

Isogai had known this conversation was coming. “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

She smiles weakly. “Yes. I’m sorry, Yuuma, but,” She uses her pen to point to a bill. “This is the monthly cost. With my surgeries, we just can’t. I’m sorry.”

The cogs whir in Isogai’s mind, one of Asano’s speeches about ‘independence’ coming to the front of his mind. “…I could get a job.” He mumbles.

“What?”

“Well, we need extra money anyways,” He runs some numbers through in his head. “If I worked at a decent paying job, we could still afford your surgeries and Kunugigoaka, right?”

“Yuuma,” His mother shakes her head. “I don’t want you working. You’re still just a child.”

“It’s okay,” Because, really, it is. If anyone can balance Kunugigoaka and a job, it’s him. “I’m ahead on schoolwork all the time. I can easily find the time for a job.”

His mother isn’t completely convinced but she knows she can’t deter him. Isogai mentions it to Maehara in passing and the next time they hang out is spent filling in job applications.

“Sorry,” Isogai smiles sheepishly at the other. “I know this is boring.” Because Maehara is popular in his own regard and helping to look for part time jobs doesn’t rank high on the ‘exciting activities’ list.

Maehara waves a hand. “Nah, it’s cool. Anything I do with you is fun anyways,” He looks up from his phone. “I’m sending you a posting that looks good. Pays well, too.”

It’s a café, not too far from where they live, looking for a waiter. It _does_ pay well. “A waiter?”

Maehara straightens out his back, pretending to hold a tray in his hand. “Like this,” He flashes a polite smile. “I think you’d be good at it.”

“You’ve said that about every job.”

“It’s true!”

Regardless, Isogai applies for the café job and surprisingly enough, he gets the job. The hours aren’t completely perfect, with a bit of rescheduling required. It means he can’t pick up his siblings from school on a Saturday though.

Maehara has the solution. “Well, you miss out on their school finishing by 10 minutes, right? I don’t mind waiting with them until you arrive.”

“Hiroto, I can’t ask that of you,” Isogai shakes his head. “They’re not even your siblings. You shouldn’t have to.”

“They practically are at this point. Yuki calls me big brother Hiro.”

That doesn’t change the guilty twang in Isogai’s stomach. “Still, I don’t want to take time away from you. You have your own responsibilities…”

“What? Like studying?” He jokes. “It’s really not _that_ long. 10 minutes out of my day is nothing.”

Maehara’s even more stubborn than Isogai so the latter knows he’s fighting a losing battle. Eventually, he agrees to Maehara’s suggestion and when he tells his siblings that ‘big brother Hiro’ will have to pick them up from school on Saturday’s, they look ecstatic. He even catches his mother trying to pay Maehara for it, to which he refuses adamantly. 

Being a water is a lot easier than Isogai assumed it to be, well, at least the physical side. His wrists are strong from tennis and walking briskly around, cleaning up after customers is no different to being at home. It’s the emotional side that’s the _real_ hard work. Putting on a smile, engaging in conversation he doesn’t really care about.

It’s only around Maehara that he allows the tightly wound smile to fall, for the other had seen completely through him.

“You don’t have to pretend around me, you know,” Maehara suggests one day, after a particularly gruelling shift. “If you’re tired, you’re tired. Don’t force yourself to smile or anything.”

Despite how scarily accurate the other was (was Isogai _that_ easy to read?), it’s nice to not have to wear a mask around people all the time. It’s selfish, Isogai knows, but he lets himself be tired, be angry, be upset around Maehara.

His life may not be the best but it’s manageable. The balance between school and work is surprisingly easy enough to maintain.

It’s nearing the end of the first semester in second year, however, when everything seems to fall around him once more.

It’s late at night, when the café is nearly dead and Maehara’s exploiting his ‘best friend’ privileges when a blur of tired purple appears, narrowing its eyes in contempt. It’s Asano.

Isogai is promptly sent down to E Class. The trek up the mountain to the secluded, dilapidated building, far away from the sleek modernness of the main campus is a sad and ever-present reminder- You are alone here.

E Class are nice enough, but no one speaks to each other and it’s quite lonely and everyone is on the dumber side of life and Isogai _isn’t_ stupid and he shouldn’t be here and he scored within the top 50 last year and now he’s in the bottom class and it’s just _not fair._ Isogai walks down the mountain alone and indulges in how unfair his life is.

In some sick, twist of fate, his prayers are answered. Kind of.

The day Maehara saunters into E Class, cardigan unbuttoned and a neutral face, Isogai both praises and curses his luck. His eyes brighten when he sees Isogai and then when he realises all the girls in the class.

“Yuuma,” He says, walking home that day and it’s been a very long time since Isogai’s heard the other call him _that._ “All those girls…”

Isogai is no secret to Maehara’s unsavoury dating history. “Don’t tell me.”

Maehara nods shakily. “As if being in E Class couldn’t get any worse,” He laments. “We might as well kill ourselves.”

“Don’t say that,” Isogai lectures. “E Class isn’t too bad.”

Maehara doesn’t listen. “Now we’re nobodies,” He complains. “Bottom of the barrel, lowest of the low.”

Isogai feels something stir in his stomach and before he can stop himself, it comes flying out. “Hiroto. Don’t act like you didn’t end up in E Class due to external factors.” He spits.

It takes a while for Maehara to connect the dots. He spins on his heels. “Are you calling me stupid?”

“Well, I’m not calling you smart.”

Maehara’s face twists venomously. “Well, _Yuuma,_ let’s not pretend that _you_ didn’t end up in E Class because of your own negligence either!” He points at Isogai accusingly. “You knew about the school rules and yet-“

Whatever nasty thing Maehara’s about to say next, Isogai doesn’t hear it, for his fist has connected with Maehara’s face. It’s not a hard punch or anything but it’s enough to get Maehara to _shut_ _up_. Isogai’s breath lays heavy in his lungs as he tries to think on how natural the punch felt.

He doesn’t think he can bring himself to listen to Maehara, doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of his actions so he storms off, trying to improve his mood before his shift.

Akabane appears at the café, just before it closes. He’s not wearing school uniform. Isogai serves him wordlessly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his knuckles.

“I haven’t seen you around.” Akabane comments.

Isogai forces himself to not lash out. “I’m in E Class now.”

“Why? You’re in the top fifteen.”

“For working here.” Asano might’ve caught him once, but he’s clearly not prepared for Isogai’s stubbornness.

Akabane grins at the rebellion, bringing his strawberry milkshake to his lips. “Dumb rule.”

“I know,” Isogai rolls his eyes. “You’re not in uniform.”

“I got suspended,” And it’s only then Isogai notices the other’s bruised knuckles. “That school sucks anyways.”

“You’re not coming back?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Isogai both admires and resents Akabane, for he is graced with privilege and yet, goes out of his way to make his life difficult. He is a bird, who has been given the most luxurious birdcage in the world and yet, still chooses to plummet to his death, to be free. Isogai’s not allowed to have such a choice and is stuck in his own dingy cage.

He walks home in the dark and tries not to think about how Maehara, who barely scored over half on the midterm is now in the same class as _him,_ who almost scored full marks. It’s unbelieving frustrating and like most other things, it’s out of his control.

He doesn’t speak to Maehara for a full week and it’s downright _miserable._ He goes entire days without speaking to anyone, sitting in class silently as his poor homeroom teacher tries to invigorate life into them and when he hums in the shower one morning, his voice is sore from disuse. He’s lonely.

Come Saturday, when Isogai goes to collect his siblings from school, he’s surprised and relieved to see Maehara there, talking to them. When the ginger spots Isogai, though, he tenses up. Isogai sighs to himself.

“Can we talk?” He asks.

Maehara nods stiffly.

They’re in Isogai’s room, with Maehara sat cross-legged on the floor. Isogai sits down next to him.

“I’m really sorry for punching you. That…was stupid of me,” He pauses. “And I’m sorry for calling you stupid. That was just nasty of me.”

“I’m sorry for mentioning the rule thing.”

“I’ve missed you,” Isogai admits. “E Class really is hell when you have no friends.”

“Yeah,” Maehara agrees. “I’ve missed you too,” He rests his head on Isogai’s own. “Don’t punch me again, though. That hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Isogai holds out his pinkie. “I promise I won’t ever do that again.”

Maehara links his pinkie with Isogai’s own, not raising his head. “Apology accepted.”

They both agree that the monotony of E Class is unbearable but it’s manageable with the other by their side. E Class, for its faults might be the best thing that’s ever happened to Isogai. It’s hidden away from everyone and everything. Here, there are no societal pressures, no principal breathing down his neck, no Asano staring at him. It’s selfish but he allows himself to relax, indulge in mindless fun with Maehara and the rest. Why _should_ he aim for the top when all that’s done is get him sent to E Class?

Come third year, things change. In almost every way possible.

The moon explodes and his new teacher is the perpetrator. And they’re given guns and knives and told to kill the octopus. Akabane’s back as well, which Isogai takes an omen.

He’s also elected to the student council, alongside a girl with straight hair and bangs, Kataoka, who invites him and Maehara to eat with her and another girl at lunch.

The girl with short hair introduces herself as Okano. Isogai turns to Maehara, who’s grinning sheepishly. Kataoka looks surprised.

“You two know each other?”

Isogai gives her a smile. “Maehara knows every girl here _personally_. But not in the good way.”

Okano turns to Kataoka. “Remember the ginger casanova I told you about? This is him.” And then, Kataoka goes ‘ooo’ in response. Like Akabane, Maehara’s reputation precedes him.

“Casanova’s new,” Maehara seems happy with the nickname, if the grin on his face is anything to go by. “That’s actually quite sweet.”

Kataoka laughs nervously. “Okano’s being polite. She actually called you a womanising bastard.” She admits.

And that’s one way to get a nickname to stick, Isogai supposes as he snorts.

The new PE teacher for E Class is, on first glance, a rather jolly man, rotund with a playful demeanour.

He is not so jolly when he assaults Maehara.

Isogai’s no medical expert but he’s almost sure that bodies aren’t supposed to make _that_ sound or fall to the ground so helplessly. He’s by Maehara’s side before he realises it, hands twitching. Isogai hates feeling this powerless, being an outsider in his own life. The urge to punch is back and he feels like should, as a friend and class representative. He should be able to defend Maehara, protect him. But Isogai has more common sense than most and knows that there is no possible way he could win against Takaoka. Bravery and stupidity go hand in hand and Takaoka most likely has no qualms with assaulting _another_ child.

He can’t help Maehara if he’s _also_ injured, so, instead, he focuses his attention on helping Maehara, who’s all groans as he clutches his stomach. He tries to shrug it off, “Isogai, I’m okay,” but the mark on his stomach tells a different story. He manages to sit up and lets out a wince. “Look. I-I’m fine.”

Isogai’s not convinced. And nor is Okano or Kataoka or literally anybody else. Karasuma gives him an examination, leading Maehara back into the building.

The Takaoka problem is dealt with Shiota (which _woah)_ and Maehara’s now hiding his pain behind his usual cool guy persona, as he gives Shiota a small hug.

His mask slips though when they walk home together. They’ve barely made it halfway when Maehara asks Isogai to stop, so that he can catch his breath. Isogai watches in horror as the other takes in a breath, wheezing like a pensioner who’s smoked half of their life away. Isogai knows what he’s got to do. He might not have been able to protect Maehara (or Kanzaki, for that matter) but he can help with the fallout.

“Your house is empty isn’t it?” He asks, recalling that Maehara’s father is away on a business trip. Maehara doesn’t reply, doesn’t meet his gaze, too busy gulping down air as if he’s been starved of the stuff. It’s enough of an answer for Isogai. “You’re coming home with me.” Isogai decides and maybe it’s the pain or the fact he can’t breathe correctly or maybe he agrees with Isogai but Maehara doesn’t argue against the suggestion.

They have to pretend in front of Yuki and Yuzuki because if they’re worried, this very well will spiral out of Isogai’s control. They decide to hide in the bathroom, door locked before Maehara reveals his wound again. It’s an eldritch horror of a bruise. Isogai gingerly presses against it and Maehara bites back a grumble.

“Karasuma said it wasn’t internal bleeding,” Maehara mumbles. “But I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“Isn’t blood…supposed to be internal?” He cracks a watery smile and Isogai realises he’s trying to lighten the mood.

“Hiroto,” Isogai retrieves the first aid kit, keeping his voice soft as he does so. “You don’t have to pretend around me.”

The smile falls and Maehara Hiroto, the real one, peeks through the cracks. “I am in fucking agony.” He confesses quietly.

Isogai smiles out of pity. “I figured,” Isogai searches through the box. “I don’t think we have much to help. I have some anti-bruising cream and some painkillers.”

Maehara waves a hand. “That’ll do,” He leans back against the bathroom tiles. “Yuuma. I feel like shit. Why did I speak back to him?”

“How were you to know that he would-“ Isogai’s emotions get the better of him and he squeezes the bruising cream tube too hard, the white product practically shooting out from the tube. He swallows hard and scoops up some of the cream on his finger. “I should’ve- Yeah. I’m sorry. I should’ve done more.”

Maehara winces as Isogai applies the cream gingerly. “Nah. If you argued, we’d both be like this and I can’t imagine how you’d explain this to your mother.”

“I wish I could’ve done something,” Isogai whispers. “This isn’t right. We’re- You’re a child, still.” He looks up at Maehara.

“Hey. Stop that,” Maehara chides gently. “It’s supposed to be the other way around, y’know.”

Isogai gives Maehara some painkillers, which the other, in a weird show of dominance, dry swallows. Isogai (again) is no medical expert but that’s probably not a good idea. “What do you mean?”

“This!” Maehara motions around them. “I’m supposed to look after you.”

Isogai scoffs quietly. “You’re an idiot,” But it’s meant endearingly. “If anything, I look after you. Being your friend is like another part time job.”

“Ah, but you love me really.”

“Only when you pay for your own drinks.” Isogai teases back.

Maehara stays for dinner, much to Yuki and Yuzuki’s delight. His mother is not so stupid that she can’t spot a teenager in pain and when she asks, Maehara lies through his teeth and mentions football practice being too extreme.

Yuzuki beams. “I wanna play football!”

Maehara motions to her vegetables. “They only let footballers play if they eat their veggies,” He waggles his eyebrows. “In fact, you legally cannot be a footballer if they don’t eat vegetables.”

Yuki gasps. “Really?”

Maehara nods and Isogai has to stifle a laugh, knowing full well Maehara can’t even so much stomach _looking_ at a vegetable.

Isogai and Maehara take longer to walk to school in the upcoming days. Isogai doesn’t mind too much. If having to wake up earlier makes the other get to school in one piece, then so be it. A small piece to pay for Maehara’s safety and education.

Finals creep around the corner before Isogai knows it and he feels it’s finally time to bust out his metaphorical and literal golden ticket- a reserved study table. He asks Maehara, Okano and Kataoka first but the girls have their own commitments to fulfil and Maehara mentions having a date with a girl that Isogai’s never heard of before.

“Mayu?” Isogai inquires.

“Yes. Mayu,” Maehara nods, packing his school bag quickly. “She’s from another school. You wouldn’t know her.”

“Oh. Okay,” Isogai waves goodbye to his friend. “I hope the date goes okay.”

Maehara waves back, as he starts to pace down the hill. “You too, with the, uh, studying thing!”

Isogai, determined to not let his ticket go to waste, asks some of his other classmates. He first asks Shiota, as a sign of thanks for dealing with Takaoka and manages to get Kayano, Kanzaki, Nakamura and Okuda to join them. Akabane respectfully declines.

As they study, they make polite conversation and Isogai tries to identify everyone’s strengths and weaknesses in his head. They’re all towards the higher scorers in their class, with Okuda and Nakamura in particular. Neither Maehara or Akabane are present and Isogai doesn’t know anyone else who likes mathematics enough to consider it their favourite subject, so he struggles through further trigonometry alone.

They take a small, five-minute break, to rest their minds (or at least, that’s what Nakamura says) “Did Maehara not want to come and study,” Okuda asks, leaning forward in her seat so that she can meet Isogai’s gaze. “It’s weird seeing you without him.” She admits.

“Ah, Maehara has a date today,” Isogai smiles, even if it a slightly forced one. “I did ask him, though. He didn’t do too well in midterms.” Tests have never been Maehara’s strong suit and now that they’re in E Class, where there’s no expectations, he’s been slipping even more. Even with Korosensei’s tutelage, Maehara still ranks as one of the lowest in the class.

Kayano beams at him. “Aww, that’s so nice of you to offer,” She sets her book down. “Maehara’s lucky to have you for a friend.” It’s nothing Isogai hasn’t heard before. Even Maehara knows that he’s lucky.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Nakamura sending Kayano a Look, the one that Kataoka gives Okano from time to time. And then, Kanzaki’s got a Look in her eyes too, the same with Shiota and even _Okuda_ is giggling softly under her breath. Isogai feels like there’s a joke he’s not getting.

“What is it…?” He asks, his gaze sweeping from one classmate to the next. Shiota looks away bashfully as the girls exchange another Look.

“Isogai…” Kanzaki starts, tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear. “It’s just that, well-“

Nakamura finishes her sentence for her. “We all know you’re in love with Maehara. You don’t have to lie to us.”

Isogai almost chokes on the air around him, forcing himself not to break out into a coughing fit. “I don’t-,” He looks frantically between his classmates. “What?”

“You’re totally in love with the guy!” Nakamura exclaims, her voice still too loud for what is acceptable in a library. The librarian gives them a stern look and Shiota waves his hands apologetically. Nakamura whispers, “Not that I’m dissing your taste in guys or anything. I mean, he’s not _my_ first choice but he’s not a bad one-“

Isogai’s brow knits into a frown. “Huh? Maehara’s just my friend! My _best_ friend, at that,” He emphasises. “I don’t like him, not like _that._ ”

Nakamura’s wearing her usual lopsided grin, the one that screams _danger._ “Even best friends don’t speak about the other like that,” She turns to Shiota. “Hey, Nagisa. Would you speak about Karma or Kaede or Sugino like that?”

Shiota looks a little stressed out, having been put on the spot so suddenly. “Well, no, but-“

“See!” Nakamura waves her hand at Shiota, demonstrating her point. “I told ya!”

Isogai shrugs his shoulders. “Me and Maehara are just different, then.”

“ _Riiight_ ,” Nakamura drawls out. “It’s super obvious.” And that gets everyone at the table to nod in agreement.

“How can it be obvious when it’s not even true?”

“Well, you call him by his first name, when you two are alone-“ Kanzaki points out.

Isogai narrows his eyes at her. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Ah, Korosensei told me,” Kanzaki smiles and that opens a whole new can of worms on _how Korosensei knows that_. “I think it’s cute.”

Isogai looks away. “I’ve known him since I was little,” He admits, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “It’s an old habit.”

“You have each other’s schedule memorised, you work best together,” Nakamura lists off her fingers. “After the whole Takaoka thing, you were checking up on him. Isogai, I’m sorry, but you haven’t even _tried_ to hide it.”

“That’s just me being a good friend,” Isogai crosses his arms, starting to get a little bit irritated. “You’ve yet to put forward any evidence that suggests I like Maehara.”

Shiota pipes up. “You don’t like his dating history.”

“That’s because it’s not a good reputation to have,” Isogai refutes “I’m just looking out for him. As a concerned friend.” He adds quickly.

Nakamura raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Are you concerned or jealous?” She asks, leaning in closer to Isogai.

Isogai leans back and refocuses his attention on the textbook in front of him. “I didn’t reserve this table so we could discuss my love life,” He deflects picking up his pen again. “I think we should get back to studying.”

The other’s open their mouths to argue back but then, Asano’s cronies appear and pester them with a bet, to see who can secure more top spots in finals. _That_ gets the other five to focus back on studying as well.

On the walk home with Shiota, the other turns to Isogai.

“Just ignore the girl’s teasing,” Shiota advises, looking a little bit bashful. “I’m sure they mean well but they can get, ah, a little caught up at times.”

Isogai shrugs softly. “I’m not too minded by it, since it’s not true,” He shakes his head in disapproval. “I’m not in love with Maehara.”

Isogai is very much in love with Maehara, a conclusion he reaches later that night as he studies Mathematics. It comes out of nowhere, as he’s attempting to complete some differentiation when he remembers the strategy that Maehara had taught him. Maehara with his playful grin, the one that made his eyes sparkle in the artificial light, as he twirled his pen in his hands, a laugh in his voice and _ah._

Isogai supposes best friends don’t think about each other like _that,_ no matter how close they are. He groans into his hands, for Isogai knows he can’t dwell on it for too long. He has no time to even _think_ about pursuing a relationship, yet alone to enter one.

The main reason, why he’s turned down every girl who’s ever asked him out and why he needs to forget about the whole Maehara thing is time. He barely fits in time to work and study. It would be _selfish_ to date _anyone_ when he still has so much work to do. Romance won’t bring his family into financial security and it won’t help him get into a good high school either.

The second reason- it’s Maehara, playboy extraordinaire who wears the title of ‘womanising bastard’ like a badge of honour. He might be a good friend and productive classmate, but he’s got commitment issues (an understatement of the year) and he most certainly doesn’t like Isogai like _that._

Isogai sighs into the darkness. It’s just another thing for him to side-line for another time. One day, when he’s maybe not working as much, when there’s a little more money set aside for the bills, _then_ he can _maybe_ think about it.

It’s probably just best to try and get over it.

He manages to forget about his feelings for Maehara enough to snag the top spot in social studies, with a clean 100. He can’t help but jump out of his seat when he sees the score. He had never achieved that high, even when he was in A Class.

Okuda and Nakamura pull through and E Class wins the bet, wins the trip to Okinawa which sounds like pure bliss, after the first semester. They attempt to assassinate Korosensei, but the plan goes amiss, and they miss him, just barely. However, before they can even think about beating themselves over their failure, Nakamura faints and Okajima gets a heavy nosebleed and Maehara’s clutching his stomach as if he’s been kneed again.

There’s a virus. Half of the class will die if they don’t get the vaccine _. Maehara will die_.

Isogai can’t let himself be selfish here, not when half the class’ fate rests in his hands. He wants to tell Maehara that everything will be okay (it might not), that they’ll get the vaccine (they might not), that this isn’t a final goodbye (it could be) but he has no time so he can’t. Not when so much is on the line.

As they go from floor to floor, assassin to assassin, Isogai tries his hardest not to think about how he might never see Maehara again.

If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, it’s a duck. And when something reeks of child abuse, it’s most likely Takaoka. Isogai feels his heart fall out of place when he sees the man, _the man who had injured Maehara_. Takaoka’s hellbent on revenge against Shiota and E Class and he’s so crazed by vengeance (or maybe Shiota is just _that_ skilled), that he’s defeated.

But he destroys the antidote anyways.

And Isogai feels the floor underneath him almost give way.

He only manages to ground himself once more when the assassins reveal they’d swapped the virus, a little uncomfortable with killing a dozen or so innocent school children. Isogai lets out a sigh of relief, his chest still tight.

Scaling back down the building seems to take forever, with some running on ahead to tell Okuda and Takebayashi _everything_. Isogai can’t let himself be selfish so he stays behind, helping a wounded Karasuma.

His teacher turns to him. “Thank you for this,” Karasuma groans. “It’s a little pathetic, I know. To be carried by a child.” He scoffs, clearly not happy with himself.

“You’re injured,” Isogai points out. “I can’t leave you behind.”

Karasuma hums to himself. “You’re worried about them, aren’t you?”

And maybe Isogai’s shoulders have been tense and maybe he has been a little more on edge than usual. “Are… Are they gonna be alright?”

“Of course,” Karasuma manages half a smile. “I promised I wouldn’t let you kids get injured.”

When they make it back downstairs, meeting up with Jelavic who starts to fawn over Karasuma, Isogai speed walks to the recovery hut.

Maehara’s sitting upright, propped against the wall. He’s awake but groggy, face flushed pink still. Isogai can’t mask his concern. “Maehara!”

The other manages a weak smile, gradually turning his head to look at Isogai. “I think I’m dying, Yuuma.” His voice is strained but it’s light-hearted.

Isogai laughs weakly, out of nervousness. His hands are shaking. “You’re not dying.” He places the back of his hand against Maehara’s forehead. “You’re not nearly as hot as earlier.”

He pulls his hand away and ignores the whine that Maehara lets out, possibly due to the loss of contact. “My stomach…Yuuma, I really am gonna die,” And then there’s a weak grumbling noise from him and before Isogai can _think_ about reaching for a bucket, Maehara empties the content of his stomach onto the blanket. “Oh God.” He mumbles out feebly at the sight of his own vomit.

From behind Isogai, Takebayashi gingerly takes the ruined blanket and hands Isogai a bucket. “Vomit looks okay. No blood so it’s just a steady recovery from here,” He pushes up his glasses and turns his attention to Isogai. “I’ve been trying to get him to drink water, but he keeps on rejecting it. Maybe you can try?”

Isogai nods. “Thank you, Takebayashi,” He pushes his water bottle into Maehara’s hands. “Here. You need to drink.”

Maehara whines again, turning his head away like a child who doesn’t water to take his medicine. “Not thirsty…”

Isogai tries again. “You’re dehydrated. You need to replenish yourself.”

“Noooooooooo.”

Isogai clasps Maehara’s hands in his own. “…Please, Hiroto? For me?”

Maehara swallows thickly, eyes darting between Isogai and the bottle of water he’s holding. Eventually, he speaks. “…Okay,” He accepts the water and takes a hefty drink, eyes widening as he does so. “Wow. That tastes good.” He examines the bottle before taking another long sip.

“You really are dehydrated,” Isogai gets to his feet. “I’ll get you another bottle.”

Maehara’s hand latches onto Isogai’s own. “No. Yuuma. Please don’t go.” He pleads.

Isogai frowns softly, slowly prying the other’s hand off. “I’m just going to get another bottle of water. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Maehara sticks out his pinkie finger. “…Promise?”

Isogai links his pinkie with Maehara’s own. “I promise.”

When Isogai returns, with three water bottles in hand, Maehara looks he’s unable to contain himself, almost bursting with eagerness. Isogai raises an eyebrow. “I told you I’d be back.”

“I know,” Maehara whispers. “I just- When you all left the first time, to go get the antidote, I…” He looks away. “I thought I wasn’t gonna see you again.”

The voice break makes Isogai’s heart skip a beat. “Hiroto…” He rests a hand on Maehara’s lap. “That’s- You’re okay, now. Everyone’s going to be okay.” Even his _own_ voice breaks and Isogai can feel his eyes prickle with tears.

“I was so worried,” Maehara confesses. “Thought I’d die here _alone_ and that you’d never get to say goodbye,” Maehara looks back at him again and _he’s_ crying too. “I didn’t wanna, I thought-“

“I-It’s okay,” Isogai takes in a deep breath. “I-“ He’s cut off by Maehara embracing him a hug, the ginger boy beginning to cry.

Maehara’s body is uncomfortably hot, from trying to burn out the sickness but Isogai doesn’t mind so much. It’s been a long day and it’s been even longer since he’s hugged _anyone_ so just this once, Isogai allows himself to be a little selfish and hugs Maehara back, ignoring the quiet whispers around them. He clings to the other _hard_ , forcing himself not to cry. He doesn’t succeed and for the second time, Isogai hides his tears in Maehara’s shoulder.

Eventually, Isogai pulls away, wiping his eyes with his hand. Maehara’s eyes are rimmed red but he looks calmer now and Isogai chalks it down to something they both needed. 

After another full bottle of water, Maehara eventually drifts off to sleep and Isogai removes himself from the main hut, allowing himself a bit of fresh air. Most of his classmates are asleep or looking after the sick ones so it surprises Isogai when he sees Akabane sitting on the pier, seemingly admiring the sunset. A thin plume of smoke escapes into the air above him.

Without turning to look behind him, Akabane correctly guesses who’s there. “Isogai,” He calls out. “Come to watch the sunset?”

Isogai hums quietly under his breath, sitting down next to the other. “And to get some air. The stench of sick was starting to get to me,” He admits, noticing the cigarette in the other’s hand. “You smoke?”

Akabane’s hand unconsciously twitches. “Only when I’m stressed,” His hands go to his breast pocket, pulling out a carton of the things. “You want? First one’s on me.”

Isogai’s not sure if he appreciates the offer or not. He looks down at the cigarettes before shaking his head. “I’m okay. Thank you.” It would only be detrimental to his mother’s health if he picked up smoking and if _he_ were to develop any sort of condition as a result of smoking… Yeah. Best just to leave it.

Akabane shrugs. “Suit yourself,” He takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales slowly. “…Your first name’s Yuuma?”

Isogai blinks, confused at the topic of conversation. “Yeah,” He furrows his brow. “But you already knew that. We went to elementary together.”

“Ah. So, you _do_ remember me.”

Isogai exhales softly. “Hard to forget, really. You helped me choose Kunugigoaka.”

Akabane’s uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. “Do you ever regret your choice? Kunugigoaka, I mean.”

Isogai thinks on it. Kunugigoaka, for all its bad, has also been good. “It’s certainly been unique,” He shakes his head. “I don’t regret coming here, though. I would never have met all of you guys or Maehara again if I didn’t.”

Akabane clicks his tongue. “Speaking of, how’s Maehara? You must’ve been worried.”

“Better. He threw up earlier,” Isogai winces, his brain automatically providing an image of the vomit from earlier. “He’s asleep now.”

“I can’t believe he threw up on you,” He turns to look at Isogai. “That’s kinda funny.” He says, with the ghost of a smile on his face.

Isogai shakes his head in disagreement. “It was gross. And concerning,” His fingers bunch up in the fabric of his trousers. “He’s _never_ been sick before. If we hadn’t got that vaccine then…” He trails off, not wanting to think about it much more.

“First time for everything I suppose,” Akabane muses, flicking the ash from his cigarette idly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Does he know?”

Isogai plays at loose splinter, picking it at until it comes clean off. “Know what?”

Akabane narrows his eyes. “I think you know what I mean.”

Isogai sighs, knowing that he shouldn’t have tried to pull the wool over Akabane’s eyes like that. “No. He doesn’t.” He mumbles, keeping his gaze fixed onto the back-and-forth movements of the ocean.

“You gonna tell him?”

Isogai spares a look back at the hut, where he can just barely make out Nagisa and Sugino chatting. “No. It’s better for everyone that way,” And maybe if he says it enough, he’ll start to believe it. “Can I ask _you_ a question?”

“Shoot.”

“…Is it _that_ obvious?”

“Yeah.”

Isogai looks back down at his lap. “Okay. Thanks.” He says, mind racing.

Akabane tilts his head in a curious manner at that but doesn’t say anything more, the two of them deciding to sit in comfortable silence until the sun dips completely below the horizon. Akabane gets to his feet, dusting his trousers off.

“It’s not my place to say but,” He looks back at the rest of their class, as he flicks his dimly lit cigarette into the ocean. Isogai watches the embers fizzle away into the darkness of the water. “I think you should tell him. You’d be a lot happier for it.”

There’s something else, hidden in his words that Isogai can’t quite decipher. A profound sadness, some sort of bittersweet hindsight? Isogai’s not sure and before he can ask, Akabane’s walking away, hands bunched up in his pockets.

When Isogai returns to the hut, Maehara’s awake, talking to Okano and Kurahashi. There’s more colour in his face and his smile brightens when he notices Isogai. “Hey,” He greets, voice still a little scratchy. He scrunches up his nose when Isogai gets closer, however. “You stink.”

Isogai falters slightly, too tired to explain that he only smells of smoke because he was with _Akabane_ and that he was only with Akabane to get a bit of fresh air. “You stink too,” He deflects, making a show of pinching his nose. “Did you go for a shower after you… you know…”

“Vomited!” Kurahashi supplies for him, eyes bright despite everything.

Okano’s face screws up in disgust. “Ew! Maehara, you threw up? That’s gross.”

Maehara splutters. “Well, I didn’t do it on purpose! I’m sick!”

Okano doesn’t look convinced. “Everyone else who threw up had the decency to do it a bucket,” She refutes. “I hope Isogai didn’t have to clean it up for you.”

Isogai takes a seat next to the three. “Actually, Takebayashi disposed of the blanket. I imagine it’s probably going to get incinerated.”

“It was just a bit of sick,” Maehara pouts. “It’s not like it’s a biohazard or anything.”

“Actually, it is,” Okano points out. “The virus you have was genetically engineered. You guys are probably the first humans to ever have such a strain.”

Kurahashi gasps. “Woah… Seriously?”

Maehara doesn’t look as impressed. “A genetically modified virus? Isogai, maybe I really am dying.”

The rest of the vacation goes as planned as the remaining ill students eventually recover from the virus, with Takebayashi and Okuda keeping a careful note of symptom progression. Soon enough, everyone’s well enough for some well-earned leisure time and Isogai finds himself being dragged into a beach volleyball game by the rest of the guys. It’s a nice distraction from school.

Which, speaking of-

Semester two brings about several new adversaries- the most gruelling of which is the colder weather. Biology might not be Isogai’s strongest subject, but he knows that cold weather and respiratory issues are like oil and water. He decides to pick up more shifts at his work, preferring to be safe than sorry. 

Maehara, Kataoka, Shiota, Kayano and Okajima appear at work one day, with Maehara boasting about how ‘this café has the best coffee in the area’.

Isogai rolls his eyes. “Maehara, you can’t keep saying that. People could sue for misinformation,” He leads the five of them to a booth. “Besides, I think you come here because you know you can get discount.”

Maehara grins. “Hush money doesn’t come cheap, you know.”

“One drink on me,” Isogai negotiates. “Free drinks don’t pay the bills.”

Maehara takes him up on the free drink. Kataoka sends him a smile. “Ah, Isogai, we didn’t come here for the chance to get a free drink,” She frowns at Maehara. “Coming here was Maehara’s suggestion.”

Isogai smiles. “Oh, I know,” “Maehara comes here every week or so and twists my arm. Honestly, even if it were you who had suggested coming here for a free drink, I would still have blamed him.”

Maehara’s shouts of protest are quickly drowned out by the arrival of two new customers, two older women who dote on him. It’s a little cringey to endure but they mean well, and their money certainly doesn’t go amiss.

The bell rings out again and Isogai spins on his heels, preparing his usual welcoming speech but he’s quickly cut off by a snivelling voice, one full of malice and that’s followed by quiet, smug murmurs.

It’s Asano and co. Isogai’s blood turns to lead.

They talk outside but Isogai already has an idea of where their conversation is heading.

“A second work violation? I’m disappointed, Isogai,” Asano’s voice is calm, dripping with sarcasm. “Holding a part time job is against Kunugigoaka’s rules.” He reminds, as if everyone in attendance didn’t already know that.

Isogai grimaces. “I know, I know. I’m just in a tight spot financially. It would only be for the next week or so,” He lies. He’s been working here for almost two years now and he doesn’t have any intention of giving it up. “I’m begging you; please can we keep this on the downlow?” He pleads.

“I don’t know… If I allowed this to slide, it would send a message to other students.” Asano hums, closing his eyes as he thinks.

“Asano, _please_.”

He continues to keep his eyes close. “…On one condition.” And then he does open his eyes and they glow purple and before he can even speak, Isogai knows this isn’t going to be good.

Pole toppling. The idea sounds as archaic as it does impossible. E Class might be military trained but there’s no knowing what underhanded tactics A Class will resort to.

Isogai realises that his train has reached its terminus; Kunugigoaka has done everything it can for him. He sighs and mentions, offhandedly, that he’ll take the fall, that he doesn’t care if they expel him.

He expects a crowd of sad yet understanding classmates. What he gets is a unanimous ‘what a terrible idea!’

Maehara braces his hands on Isogai’s desk and Isogai forces himself not to think about the colour of his hair in the sun’s light. “Come on Isogai. You really think we’d let win so easily,” He places an anti-sensei knife on the desk’s surface. “We’d easy beat them in a match of pole toppling.”

And then other students crowd around Isogai’s desk, all confident smiles and full of conviction. And, really, who is Isogai to disagree with that?

The day of the sports festival arrived and before the pole toppling can commence, Maehara pulls him, face still flushed from the race he just ran.

“Hey. I just wanted to tell you that, no matter what, I’ll still be here for you,” He pauses, his face softening. “And your family.” He holds out his hand.

Isogai takes it and pulls the other into a semi-hug, giving Maehara a pat on the back. “Yeah. Thanks,” He gives a smile. “But none of that talk unless we lose.”

“ _If_ we lose,” Maehara amends. “I have more than enough faith in your leadership skills.”

It’s a nice sentiment but Isogai forces himself to be a realist. “You shouldn’t place all your eggs in one basket.”

Maehara shrugs. “Sometimes, one basket is worth it,” He stretches his arms and hands Isogai his own headband. “Now, come on Mr President. Time to show those A Class jerks who’s boss!”

As expected, A Class are fighting dirty. Sakakibara, one of the tallest in their year, looks miniscule compared to the student standing beside him. The announcer mentions that they’re foreign exchange students and Isogai briefly wonders what the hell is wrong with other country’s water supply if the teenagers look like _that._

Yoshida and Muramatsu charge them head on and promptly tossed aside, like ragdolls. Isogai would be worried but he knows this is all an act. If a worried face makes Asano lower his guard, then so be it.

They scour the spectators stands, jumping from seat to seat like ballerinas. Asano correctly identifies some of their bigger threats but fails to pick up on Takebayashi’s and Terasaka’s obvious fallacy. And then they storm A Class’ pole and Yoshida and Muramatsu clamber on as well and while they’re knocked off _again,_ it distracts Asano for long enough.

Isogai calls to Itona, who runs at superhuman speed and launches the other boy up in the air, only to come back down and kick the other class’ pole, sending it to the ground.

It topples.

E Class wins.

He won’t be written up.

It doesn’t seem real, static pulsing through his veins. The hug he gets from Maehara does nothing but add to the unique numbness of it all and even Itona, who refuses most forms of human contact when possible, gives Isogai a fist bump in congratulations.

Asano disappears briefly and when they find him again later, with the sun slowly setting, he’s clearly shaken up by _something_ but he’s trying his best to hide it behind a mask of contempt. Isogai suspects that it’s something to do with the principal but this is nor the time or the place for such a discussion.

Maehara claps Isogai on the back. “We sure showed them, huh, Yuuma?” He grins, the orange glow of the sun painting him in a soft glow. Isogai focuses on that, rather than the fact Maehara used his given name when they _weren’t_ alone.

Nakamura looks pleased with herself. “That Asano never knew what hit him,” She shakes her head, smirking to herself. “Probably away to cry to the principal.” She theorises.

As much as Isogai wants to revel in their victory, he knows there’s a line they shouldn’t cross. “Ah, I don’t think we should be so quick to assume,” Isogai keeps his eyes on Asano, as the other walks away. “He doesn’t know my situation. That’s why he doesn’t understand me working. I think we should return the favour.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it. None of us really know Asano,” Isogai points out. “I don’t think we should make any assumptions about how easy or bad his life is. Not unless we know the guy personally.”

Maehara blinks at him, once, twice, thrice. “Wise words,” He nods his head, his hand fixed under his chin. “Guess that’s why you’re our class president, huh?”

Isogai tries to ignore the feeling in his stomach and tries extra hard to convince himself that it’s just pride from winning the event. And that it’s _not_ ‘I’m in love with my best friend’. It doesn’t really work.

But he has more important things to deal with. There is no time to spend thinking about Maehara Hiroto when he still has _exams_ to sit.

Second semester finals make their appearance; the final boss, the last obstacle in their path. Make or break. Here, Isogai could improve his academic transcript, do a complete 180. Forget the E Class black mark in his ledger, if he were to score high here, it would change everything. Even Maehara seems determined for them, claiming he’s cleared out his schedule to study. Now, _that’s_ saying something.

Before they sit the finals, Asano approaches E Class and asks them to assassinate the principal’s educational philosophy. Judging from the glint in his eyes as he speaks, Isogai’s assumptions about their relationship had been correct.

As he had expected, the biggest obstacle comes in the form of Mathematics. The demon spits out numbers, equations, _letters_ (which if Isogai’s going to be honest is _so_ not cool because it’s already complicated enough) and Isogai has no choice to brute force it. His mind automatically goes to Maehara who, despite not enjoying academics, appreciated the rigidness and order that mathematics brought. He had tried to teach Isogai some tricks to some of the harder areas. The integration questions can all be solved by integration by parts. Long division is easy if you keep the working clean. Sec(x) differentiates to…

The bell rings, signalling the end of the exam. Isogai sets down his pen and hopes to himself that the demon has been slayed _enough._

The day results are released is tense. The air is thick enough for a knife to cut through. Korosensei takes his sweet time in posting the rankings. Isogai might splinter the desk if he doesn’t hurry up.

When the octopus finally puts up the poster, Isogai jumps to his feet. He scans for his name as Terasaka exclaims that even _he_ made it into the top fifty. He finds Maehara’s name first- 41st. That’s the best he’s ever done. Which means…

4th place.

He feels light-headed.

Maehara shakes his shoulders. “Yuuma! Holy shit! 4th! Top five?” He seems more excited than Isogai himself. “That’s amazing?!”

Akabane got 1st, Asano 2nd, Nakamura 3rd and he got 4th. 4th. _Fourth._

It rings in his head, similar to how Kunugigoaka did all those years ago and in that moment, Isogai firmly decides that Kunugigoaka was anything _but_ a mistake.

Clearly, Asano’s idea had worked and the _true_ evil, the E Class system, has been slaughtered.

The principal doesn’t take too kindly to that and tries to kill himself in front of E Class and for better or for worse, he doesn’t succeed. No one knows how to talk about it, as if were a ticking time bomb, but on the way home, through all the congratulations and praise, Isogai admits he feels bad for Asano.

Maehara gives a curt nod in the direction of the E Classroom. “I heard Karma speaking about it. I think he’s gonna speak to Asano or something.”

Isogai hums at that.

When he tells his mother of the good news, she (despite his frail frame) manages to pick him up and spins him around briefly. “Yuuma!” She’s almost in tears as she gives him a hug. “Your father would be so proud of you.” She whispers, just to him.

Isogai thinks so too as he hugs her back. For once, it doesn’t feel selfish at all.

His birthday, Maehara’s birthday (in which Isogai finally gifts the other’s football back), Christmas, New Year’s, Valentine’s Day. It’s a special form of torture for Isogai. No doubt Maehara will parade around multiple boxes of chocolates, from numerous different girls, in complete ignorance of Isogai’s own feelings.

He can grin and bear one day; he tells his reflection in the mirror as he gets ready for school. Maehara’s his friend first and foremost and he needs to at least _try_ to be a supportive friend.

Although, it’s a little difficult to act like you’re _not_ in love with your best friend when he’s pulled aside by _every single female classmate._ Isogai feels like he might throw up and maybe he’s wearing it a little too obvious because Kataoka asks if he’d like to join her on a walk. Isogai agrees, anything to get out of the seemingly too small classroom.

As they walk, Kataoka reveals that this walk had a hidden agenda and gifts him a large bag of chocolates. It’s so heavy that he has to carry it with two hands. “Kataoka! This is- Wow!” Isogai exclaims.

She laughs politely. “I got them from the wholesale store. I was thinking you could share them with your siblings…?”

“This is- You shouldn’t have.” Because, really, she shouldn’t have. This is enough chocolate to feed a small village.

Kataoka shrugs. “Why not? You deserve it,” And then there’s a Look in her eyes. “And you deserve to be happy, too.”

Isogai frowns. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Call it a girl’s intuition but,” She takes a wistful look down the mountain. “These kinds of things tend to work out, in their own unique way.”

Isogai doesn’t learn what she means until later, when, at the end of the day, Maehara shuffles over to Isogai’s desk, fiddling with his bag. Isogai looks up and notices the entire class goes silent, cutting off their own conversations to listen in.

“Hey,” Maehara’s voice is quiet and Isogai knows he’s hiding something. “…Do you wanna walk home together?”

It’s an unusual thing for the other to ask; they usually walk home _every day,_ without having to ask. Isogai agrees all the same though.

They descend down the mountain, which again, isn’t unusual. But Maehara’s dragging his feet, scuffing the soles of his shoes as he kicks up dirt. He’s thinking about something, something that he’s having trouble thinking about. “Soooo…,” Maehara’s voice trails. “You get any chocolate?”

It’s an attempt at polite conversation, Isogai notes. “Ah,” He pats his school bag. “Kataoka gave me some wholesale chocolates. Quite a lot, in fact.”

“Oh. That was nice of her.”

Isogai hums. “Yeah. There’s a lot of it, though, so I’ll probably share it with my family,” He notices the box in Maehara’s hands, neatly wrapped and unopened. “Okano gave you chocolate?”

“Uh,” Maehara gives the box a gentle shake, as if he forget he was holding it. “No. Not quite.”

“Nakamura, then?”

The other frowns at that. “Not her, either.”

Isogai runs through the list of girls in E Class, trying to see anyone who could’ve given Maehara chocolates. “Uh, someone from main campus?”

“Um. Nah,” Maehara looks away. “I actually made these chocolates.”

“Oh. That’s nice of you,” Isogai checks the time on his watch. “But. Hiroto, it’s the end of the day,” He looks around. “Who are you-?”

Maehara extends the box of chocolate forward and Isogai’s brain short circuits then and there. He takes them gingerly, as if they were made of glass and swallows the lump in his throat. “Wha-“

“Yeah,” Maehara’s cheeks are slightly pink. “I- Yeah. These are for you,” He shoves his hands into his jacket pocket’s. “…And not in the best friend way, either.”

Isogai continues to stare at the box. “You…What?” He asks in disbelief. There’s no way….

Maehara turns to look at him, eyes the softest they’ve been in a while. Isogai recognises it as Maehara’s ‘loving stare’. “I like you, Yuuma,” The other spells out for him, voice just above a whisper. “And I think you like me in a similar way. Least I hope so.”

“Are you-“ Isogai frowns at the other. “This better not be a joke.”

Maehara waves his hands in front of him. “I wouldn’t joke about this!” He manages half a smile. “Not to you.”

“You like me?”

Maehara nods. “Yeah. Like you loads, actually. I thought it was, uh, obvious.”

“You? I thought _I_ was obvious,” Isogai waves a hand in the direction of their classroom. “Practically everyone in the class told me they knew I liked you.”

“Fucking,” Maehara curses, running a hand through his hair. “Karma and Nakamura kept teasing me about it! They’ve been holding telling you over my head for _months._ I’ve-“ His face pales. “I’ve done so much for them and for what? I’ll kill them.”

Isogai doesn’t know if he wants to know the extent of Maehara’s extortion at the hands of his classmates. “You’ve liked me for months?”

“Dude,” Maehara raises an eyebrow. “I’ve liked you since I kicked that ball over your fence when we were kids.”

“Shut up,” Isogai laughs. “That’s corny, even for you.”

“I’m nervous, I can’t help it!”

Now that Maehara mentions it, he is a little tense, shoulders raised higher than what they’d usual be. “Relax,” Isogai advises. “It’s just me.”

Maehara still looks a little panicky. “That’s exactly why I’m nervous- it’s _you,_ ” He calms down a little as he plays with the cuff of his jacket sleeve. “In seriousness, I’ve liked subconsciously you since, ah, maybe second year? But I only realised it since Okinawa.”

“Second year? But you dated, like half the school!”

Maehara grimaces. “I know! I know! Looking back on it, I think I was trying to forget about you,” He clicks his tongue. “And that turned out well for _everyone_ involved, huh?”

They’re silent for a moment. Isogai takes in a breath and it feels like it’s the first he’s taken all day.

Maehara stumbles over his own words, either too nervous or excited or both. “When did you realise?” His eyes widen quickly. “Uh. That is, if you _do_ like me. I don’t trust Nakamura completely. Do you like me? I feel you do like me.”

It’s endearing. “Yes. ‘Course I like you,” Isogai grins, heat rising to his face. “I don’t know how long I’ve liked you. Maybe since we were kids.”

Maehara folds his arms. “Oh, and _I’m_ the corny one.” He teases.

“Agh, it’s true! It’s just… always been you,” And in a way, it always has been Maehara Hiroto. It’s always been Maehara at his side, always been the first one he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning, the one he always turned to for help. Looking back on it, Maehara had always blurred the line of ‘friend’ and ‘something more’, for Maehara was Maehara and he didn’t ever seem into society’s predisposed boxes or labels. Perhaps, in his own unique way, he really _has_ liked Maehara, ever since the other asked for his ball back, all those years ago. “I didn’t even realise it ‘till Nakamura pointed it out. I thought… everyone felt that way about their best friend.”

To Isogai’s surprise, Maehara agrees with him. “ _Right?_! No one ever tells you these things! Here I was, thinking that everyone felt this way about their best mate and then, low and behold, it’s actually a huge, fat crush in disguise!”

“Oh my god,” Isogai laughs, unable to control himself. “We’re both idiots.”

Maehara nods slowly in agreement. “Idiots,” He repeats. “I can’t believe Nakamura is the driving force behind this. It’s- Wow. I’m actually impresses she had us both on strings.”

“Well, I thought that, since it’s _you_ of all people _,_ liked me, you would’ve just said so yourself,” Isogai winces slightly, looking away. “So, I just assumed you didn’t return the feeling.” He mumbles sadly.

“Ah. Yeah. _That._ I knew I couldn’t say anything until I knew if you liked me back or not cos,” Maehara grins bashfully. “I was so scared of losing you, that you wouldn’t like me back. I figured it would be better to have you as a friend than to not have you at all, so I just kept my mouth shut ‘till I had some solid evidence.”

“You couldn’t lose me. I think we’re tethered to each other at this point,” Isogai jokes and then he’s suddenly aware that he’s holding chocolates. The ones that Maehara made for him, the ones that Maehara had _given_ to him. “I still can’t believe you like me enough to make chocolate. I recall a time where you almost burnt down your kitchen trying to toast bread.”

Maehara looks away sheepishly. “Ah, well, you see. About that. I _can’t_ make chocolate. But I figured that, if I was gonna prove how serious I was about this, I should probably put in some effort,” He explains. “So, I asked Kayano to help out. But then she told Kanzaki who told Okuda who told Kurahashi and before I knew it, practically every girl was helping me with those bad boys,” He points at the box. “Each one is a different flavour because we couldn’t agree on one.”

“Hiroto… That’s so,” Isogai’s vision blurs slightly, tears welling up in his eyes. “That’s so touching. Thank you. I haven’t got any for you. But I can-” Isogai’s hand goes to his bag.

“Yuuma. Please,” Maehara places his hand on Isogai’s, effectively stopping the other. “I didn’t do it because I expected anything in return.”

Isogai pouts. “Still, I feel bad,” He turns over the box, noticing Maehara’s chicken scratch on a gift tag. The gears in his mind whir. “…So, today, when you were talking to every girl in the class, it was about the chocolates?”

Maehara nods. “Yeah. They kept pestering me about if I had told you yet,” He pauses, before the ghost of a mischievous grin appears on his face. “Why? Were you jealous?”

Isogai snorts softly. “And if I was?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

The other chuckles, small dimples appearing on his face. “Aw man. To think we could’ve been having this conversation months, _years_ ago,” Maehara shakes his head. “I know love can make guys stupid, and I’m living proof of that, but. Both of us? Not one brain cell between us?”

“We had to get the class’ help, just to figure out if the other liked us,” Isogai beams. “I think it’s cute. A little tedious but cute.”

A flash of remembrance flickers in Maehara’s eyes. “Oh! That reminds me,” He looks behind and shouts, “You can all go home now! I told him! He likes me too!”

Isogai frowns in confusion but his wilderment is washed away when Nakamura and Kayano pop their heads out of a bush, huge grins on both of their faces. They’re quickly followed by Kataoka, Okano, Akabane, Kurahashi, Yada-

Isogai’s eyebrow twitches. Their entire class is here.

He turns to Maehara, who only grins at him sheepishly. “Sorry. Everyone’s been excited for this.”

Nakamura claps her hands together. She looks ecstatic. “Oh, I knew it!” She turns to Sugino, who looks rather defeated. “Cough up, Sugino.”

He opens his wallet dejectedly and passes her a note. “Ah, but Fuwa,” He holds his hand out to the purple haired girl. “I guessed the time, so you owe _me._ ”

“You made a bet?” Isogai asks incredulously, in shock of what he’s seeing, as his classmates take turns exchanging money.

Takebayashi pushes up his glasses. “No. Of course not. We’re not amateurs,” He scoffs, as he gives Okuda some change. “We made a betting _pool_. Huge difference.”

“Oh, speaking of,” Akabane looks around, holding his wallet open. “That octopus owes me money.” 

“Korosensei too?”

“Oh. Not just him either,” Fuwa rubs her hands together. “Some of the main campus kids are in on this as well. Get this- I think Sakakibara betted too!”

And yeah, maybe Isogai should’ve known that nothing involving Maehara would be easy and that a trying to enter a relationship with the other would be more challenging than finals. And while he certainly hadn’t envisioned half of his year placing bets on his relationship, if you asked him, Isogai wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> would u believe me if i said this fic started out with me just naming a file with a title that began with d bcos i want a fic for each letter of the alphabet?
> 
> if u made it this far congrats! u just read 38 pages! doesn't feel like that much when its on ao3 huh?
> 
> maeiso has so much h/c comfort potential esp after both takaoka events....
> 
> PLS lmk if u enjoyed, i need validation that i didnt just write 12k for nothing


End file.
